crossed_realms_vrfandomcom-20200215-history
3/28 Intro
Drake the Zevashi Roach03/28/2019 @ZiggyMoo!~ @Airyuu ZiggyMoo!~03/28/2019 (ye Airyuu03/28/2019 --The fur spreads over her belly, she is... shrinking out of most of her clothing and such at this point...-- Terra03/28/2019 (so many channels i've had to mute >.< ) Kyrio03/28/2019 (Sorry about that) Pixelnator03/28/2019 @Terra You can just mute the entire -Virtual Realities- subfolder. It should mute every channel created under it unless discord devs are dumb ZiggyMoo!~03/28/2019 Softly panting a bit she finds herself getting closer to the ground all the while looking at her body. Still she tries to check her class menu a couple times before giving up and letting the transformation continue. Hailey could only guess as to what she was going to become at this point as she'd try to get rid of any bit of clothing on her Terra03/28/2019 (nah,it's fine, i've just beem muting as they popped up) (also i cnapt spell for crap today) Airyuu03/28/2019 --Her UI is not working properly at the moment, so it gives her no helpful information. Her tush itches, she gets an image of a stubby tail, a medium sized tail or a long tail..?-- ZiggyMoo!~03/28/2019 Softly moaning out loud she reaches her paws out to touch both the medium and long tail option. Seeing as how one couldn't choose both it defaulted to a long tail. Airyuu03/28/2019 --A tail grows out from her rear, the cat thing buried in clothing. After a few moments, her status screen came back. 'Level 1 Monster' 'Class: Wildcat (Bobcat)' Skills: Bite, Claw, Climbing level 1 ZiggyMoo!~03/28/2019 Softly huffing and moaning a bit she would look up and see she had became a bobcat. Still she would try to get up only to see that she had infact became what seemed to her to be a ordinary bobcat. Looking back at the reptile she tries to speak up and say to the reptile, "A cat... really? Do I at least have anything worth while if I level up or no? Lemme guess... my level tree contains stuff like mountain lion, tiger, or house cat cause I dont think I'm satisfied with being this..." Airyuu03/28/2019 --Sadly at the moment she just makes cat-noises, it seems. But hey, there's some other stuff on the tree eventually, like sphynx ZiggyMoo!~03/28/2019 So far the evolution tree was not even impressing her and as of now was a bit annoyed she chose the boring looking potion. She try to make her way over to the reptile and steal another potion from them after all she kinda felt she had lost the opertunity to become something cool. Airyuu03/28/2019 (You can slip into someone elses RPs and stuff for nows, I'm gonna go get food and all in a few secs) Kyrio03/28/2019 (Also If you want to be able to talk, you can fluff it that you teach yourself how. Everyone starts out kind of unvocal at first. so it's up to you. There's no real restrictions. Feel free to wander over to the blacksmith with us if you'd like.) ZiggyMoo!~03/28/2019 (yeah is it possible I can reroll what Hailey is going to be cause I'm not all that enthralled by being a cat. I mean there maybe something cool that I can become but as of now I dont think I'll enjoy being a cat if I can only become other varients of cats and a sphinx. I'm sorry if I am acting rude right now but I kinda am feeling I got the short end of the stick when it came to transforming Pixelnator03/28/2019 (Nah, it's fine. I had anxiety over that too!) Kyrio03/28/2019 (Sure, but it would have been nice to know that you'd have an issue when you were asked if there was anything you wouldn't like.) ZiggyMoo!~03/28/2019 (I know and that was entirely my fault >w< (I shoulda thought of that as a possibiltiy at the time Kyrio03/28/2019 (Well Airyuu just left, and I don't want to retcon too much. And the point of the potions is not knowing what you'll be. So would you be happier if you were bipedal?)(edited) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/28/2019 (If need be I can try my hand at it with a -Redo-. There's jusy a few things I need to know first nd to clarify.) ZiggyMoo!~03/28/2019 (Maybe not retcon it but change the speicies a bit Kyrio03/28/2019 (In what way?) ZiggyMoo!~03/28/2019 (maybe instead of bobcat its like a caracal? Malc Modnar03/28/2019 (That's a pretty minor change.) Kyrio03/28/2019 (I think that's probably fine. It's still basically a cat) (What you specifically look like isn't as important as what your monster class is, I think.) ZiggyMoo!~03/28/2019 (I know and I'm alright with caracals cause I know that I could use it to annoy the others and make noises like this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xQ49jtlz_3I YouTube DailyPicksandFlicks Caracal Screams for Food Kyrio03/28/2019 (Lovely Well if that's fine with you then that's fine with me.) Pixelnator03/28/2019 (I have only one question. What the hell is the onomatopoeia for that ) Vulptor03/28/2019 (",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,!") ZiggyMoo!~03/28/2019 (Yep I'm good now! Heck I also just thought up of like a funny little meme that could be made from this little thing Kyrio03/28/2019 If I can just take care of loose ends in Airy's absence... Even if Hailey managed to get a second potion, which I doubt she would have, she would find that drinking it would have no effect. It's designed to create a body for a formless mind, not change what already exists. I'm sure Remina would also explain the rest of the situation to her before poofing off as she does. You're now a cat trapped in a virtual world. You remember the general direction that the Dragonling you initially met went, (or you can try to leave town and bump into the snake and bird in room 2) ZiggyMoo!~03/28/2019 Still regardless, the caracal would try to make noises in a attempt to relearn how to speak correctly and only would be making little screams that sounded a bit annoying. With a grin on her cat face she would wobble over to where it is that Kyrio went seeing as how they knew the world more than her or at the least had been there a lot longer. If she wished to become something else she would have to find something that could transform her once more even though the primary reason for doing so is entirely lewd. Airyuu03/28/2019 (The idea is just 'smallish cat', with evolutions to things like lion and tiger, then to more fantastical things, so feel free to change it) ZiggyMoo!~03/28/2019 (Oh and will bastet be a form change cause that could maybe fit along with sphinx (also thought of bastet because of the egyptian theme Kyrio03/28/2019 (It's up to you just don't go crazy. It's going to take a while before anyone evolves.) (let alone to something so legandary) ZiggyMoo!~03/28/2019 (of course! that'd be like a final tier stuff maybe as a sister evolution to sphinx(edited) Kyrio03/28/2019 (feel free to come up with your own evolution line too. the ones Airyuu makes are just suggestions.) Kyrio03/28/2019 Kyrio pops back into the town square, unceremoniously. He looks around to find no one is there. He shifts his potion satchel a bit and sits at a bench, resuming his post as the bearer of bad news. Airyuu03/28/2019 --In a fake jump scare, a hand comes down on his shoulder-- Kyrio03/28/2019 Kyrio looks up, pretty sure he knows what to expect Airyuu03/28/2019 --It's a weird fox raptor thing. "You okay, Blue?" Kyrio03/28/2019 "Hey Remy. Yeah, it's just been... a long day." Kyrio says. Airyuu03/28/2019 --she goes "You can't take things too personally. Or you'll go nuts. I'm helping save lives, and you've noticed I tend to take things as a sourc eof amusement. Maybe that makes me a jerk." Kyrio03/28/2019 "This... just seemed like so much fun, y'know? Sure being sucked into a video game is freaky, and it's kind of concerning that we don't know the way out yet. But It's like... we'll be out of here eventually, and it'll be like nothing even happened. And if you die in the matrix, you just respawn and you're fine." Kyrio says gesturing a little sillily with his claws. "So cool! a no consequences vacation from life in a cool world full of magic. You even get to be a monster. That's something the game itself couldn't even do." He sighs, "But.. people are still people. They still have feelings. And I... do too." Airyuu03/28/2019 --she leans over "Yup. That's why it might be healthiest if you jsut keep treating it like a game. Try and have fun." She gestures claws around. "I'm sorry if asking you to help me out put too much responsibility on you, feel free to go, kill some monsters, loot some... fat stuff." Kyrio03/28/2019 "You suck at gamer speak," Kyrio laughs, a little teary eyed, "And that's easy for you to say. You can just open a door and go somewhere else. You don't have to stick around and be treated like the bad guy. You don't have to stay and watch people you hope are your still your friends, even if they kind of resent you, lose their minds. Even if it's temporary, it's just... awful." Airyuu03/28/2019 --She goes "You can walk away from this, even if you can't use a magic door. But feelings tend to follow you around, don't they?" Kyrio03/28/2019 "That's the thing. I kind of... don't want to." Kyrio says. "I like... this. Even as messy as it is, I still really enjoy it." Airyuu03/28/2019 --She goes "Wait until you get a jerk in here. Then you'll enjoy turning them into something. Even if you'll feel guilty about it." Kyrio03/28/2019 "Heh...I've imagined doing that to jerks in real life more often than I can count." The dragoning says, "I don't disagree with you. This is better off as just a game. But games are only good when everyone is having fun..." Airyuu03/28/2019 --she goes "Don't take everyone's responsibility on yourself. You're allowed to have fun, even if others aren't. So let's see, what have you not done yet?" X00703/28/2019 While the others were talking around, Ed begins to approach the k-----, having overheard the conversation. "Hey Kyrio, you okay?" he asks, feeling concerned for him. Kyrio03/28/2019 "Hey Ed. I'm alright. Just... venting some heat." Kyrio says with a smirk. Airyuu03/28/2019 --she goes "Heey, goorat, something different about you, did you get a hair cut?" Kyrio03/28/2019 (That's the fire lizard :P) Airyuu03/28/2019 (Ah dangit. Too many characters!) X00703/28/2019 Ed smiled a bit. He walks over, thinking he might need a hug, before he remembers. "Oh, yeah..." he mutters, remembering that was a bad idea... Airyuu03/28/2019 (Time to start.. the culling) Kyrio03/28/2019 (ominous) X00703/28/2019 (oh no) Airyuu03/28/2019 --She goes "Heey, fire lizard. How you doing?" Kyrio03/28/2019 "Its okay, just... sit near by. It's warmer when you're around." Kyrio says X00703/28/2019 Ed chuckles, happy with Kyrio's attempt to cheer him up, and sits down shortly from where he was. "Hey Remy, nice to see you too." Kyrio03/28/2019 "What haven't I done yet?" Kyrio repeats Remy's question, "There's plenty I haven't done. And that's just within the context of the game." Airyuu03/28/2019 --She goes "What haven't you done with... you? You said you've been wanting something like this. Played with your body parts? Licked your toes?" Kyrio03/28/2019 Kyrio flushes a bit, "U-uh... that's kind of... I mean I wouldn't... I guess.. ahem" He coughs, "T-that's not an entirely appropriate thing to ask!" Airyuu03/28/2019 --she goes "Fine fine, you don't have to answer. But there's nothing wrong with enjoying your body." Kyrio03/28/2019 Kyrio shifts a little, tucking his knees. He's turning a little purple in the face, "M-maybe not..." "It's weird..." Kyrio says, after a moment "Fantasies aren't supposed to come true. It's too good to be real." X00703/28/2019 Ed chuckles, seeing Kyrio's embarrassed reaction. "Yeah, in a way I think I should get to to try out my own body more, though if I get to choose when evolving, I might go with something more... approachable." Airyuu03/28/2019 --she goes "But you were just talking about the problems, so it's not too good, huh?" Kyrio03/28/2019 "Y-yeah..." Kyrio shifts, and sighs. he looks down, as if trying to think of what to say next, "I think... I turned into a puppy, today." Airyuu03/28/2019 --She goes "Ooh, you did? I wanna see" she presses her hands together. Kyrio03/28/2019 "I don't know how to control it!" Kyrio frowns, "My point is, it was a very serious situation! Malc was going crazy and things were a mess, and it was the exact wrong time to get all wolfy...." He rants a bit, "But, man. it was so cool! I didn't have a chance to be excited or worried or even see what I looked like. But I still enjoyed it. a lot." X00703/28/2019 Ed winces. Seems he had miss quite a confrontation. "Maybe you should try taking things slow for now, Kyrio. Out of all of us, you could really use a break." Airyuu03/28/2019 --she goes "I could always turn you to stone, then you'd have to take a break." helpful grin. Kyrio03/28/2019 "...I'm worried you actually mean that." Kyrio frowns but you can tell he's at least a little into the idea, "I don't want to glitch anything out more than I need to, though." Airyuu03/28/2019 --She goes 'Status ailments aren't unnatural." she flexes a claw and pokes his nose. "Do you have any hobbies?" X00703/28/2019 "They aren't unnatural, but who knows how your attempt to cure him might have affected things."(edited) Kyrio03/28/2019 "Oh... petrification is a status effect." Kyrio smiles, "I.. might not object to that after all." "Hobbies? Well, I draw. Or I used to. I guess I still could..." He rambles a little Airyuu03/28/2019 --she gestures "Pose pretty for me." X00703/28/2019 Ed found it unusual, but then giggled. "Hey, if you turn to stone, at least that means I can touch you without burning you!" Kyrio03/28/2019 "That's true!" Kyrio smiles, he stands up and puts down the satchel. "W-where should I do it? Just right here, in the middle of town?" X00703/28/2019 "Eh, that could work, but then birds might use you as a... restroom..." Ed says, grimacing. Kyrio03/28/2019 "People are going to wonder what happened..." X00703/28/2019 "Could be good as a town square statue though!"(edited) Airyuu03/28/2019 --she goes "Don't you want to be where people see?" She closes eyes and grows an extra pair of arms. Half opens one eye, which is fully black and creepy now, like some kinda raptorlisk. "He's here to let people know." Kyrio03/28/2019 "I... I guess I do." Kyrios flushes. He stands awkwardly in the middle of the square. He looks back and gives an awkward chuckle, "That's... somewhat intimidating." Airyuu03/28/2019 --she goes "Is it?" she opens her eyes more. And they seem to suck in his gaze.. "Then maybe you shouldn't look." Kyrio03/28/2019 Kyrio glances away for a moment, but relaxes, and takes on a casual, conversational pose, before looking at her directly in the eyes, "I think I'll be okay..." Airyuu03/28/2019 --Her eyes open more. The darkness seems to swell, as if pulling him in, with a feeling of coldness running through his body. --OF course, Ed doesnt get any of these effects, her eyes are not actually sucking him in Kyrio03/28/2019 Kyrio feels the sensations rolling over his body as the darkness surrounds him, and he smiles. Airyuu03/28/2019 --Finally it's like darkness is all he can see, like he's surrounded by it. His toes make crinkley noises as they start hardening into stone.-- X00703/28/2019 Ed gasps, seeing Kyrio actually turn to stone! Kyrio03/28/2019 The dragonling does his best to keep still, absorbing himself in it. Indulging in a fantasy that's too good and all too true. After all the weight he felt on his shoulders today, it was rather nice to feel more solid than it. Airyuu03/28/2019 --The stone starts flowing up his legs, and it's starting to feel like he couldn't move if he wanted to. It almost feels like something of him is draining away into that darkness--